My research interests are focused on hormonal and nutrient regulation of adipocyte growth, development and metabolism. My preliminary dissertation theme involves determining the mechanism by which the adrenal preandrogen dehydroepiandrosterone sulfate (DHEAS) reduces adipose tissue mass. We have recently demonstrated that acute (14 d) treatment of rats with micrograms levels of DHEAS in their drinking water significantly reduces adipose tissue mass and cellularity. Using both animal and cell culture models (3T3 L1 cells, rat and human adipocytes in primary culture), my research will investigate how DHEAS decreases adipocyte size and/or number. These studies will include DHEAS's impact on specific receptors (PPAR, RXR) and transcription factors (ARF6) that regulate adipocyte differentiation during early, mid and late stages of growth.